A Bitter Sweet Reunion
by oshawottt
Summary: What happens when Mei, Hue, Kyohei, and N go to Johto for vacation and run into the once thought long gone Touko? AU, two years after the events of BW2! Ferriswheelshipping, sequelshipping, and very slight soulsilvershipping!
1. Chapter 1

An idea I've had for a while

AU: Mei and Touko are sisters, Kotone is their cousin. Japanese names because I prefer them! Nothing in this story is canon, and no characters are mine unless stated otherwise. 3rd-person POV

And also, I do not own Pokémon!

Story takes place around two years after the events of BW2!

Here's the cast, their ages, English names & my unnecessary height head canons to avoid any confusion:

Mei (Rosa) -20, 5'4

Kyohei (Nate) -20, 5'4

Hue (Hugh)-21, 5'10

Kotone (Lyra)-23, 5 ft.

Silver-24, 6 ft.

Touko (White, Hilda)-24, 5'4

N-26, 6'1

Mei and Hue were visiting Ecruteak City in the Johto region. Mei needed a break from her stressful job as champion so Hue decided to take them on a mini-vacation. Ecruteak was holding an annual festival that he's always wanted to go to.

"Mei! Hue!" It just so happened that two other boys wanted nothing more than to tag along.

"Kyohei! N! I thought you weren't gonna bother us…" She glared at the short brunette and tall greenette.

"Sorry, it's just…okay never mind!" Kyohei mumbled, he turned to N "I'm gonna go check out that stand with the Magikarp!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go look at all the merchandise." And with that both Kyohei and N left.

Mei and Hue sat on a bench. Mei was spacing out and seemed to have a lot on her mind lately.

"Are you okay Mei?" Hue asked as calmly as possible. He was slightly irritated that she wouldn't let loose and enjoy herself.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" she got up and started to walk slowly.

"You don't seem fine, is something bothering you?" He sounded really concerned now.

"Mei!" what now?! Hue thought. Both Mei and Hue turned around to see a short petite brunette.

"Kotone?" Mei was shocked to see her cousin in Ecruteak. She gave her a tight hug. "I thought you were in Hoenn?" Kotone released Mei and looked up.

"I was but…um..." Kotone was stuttering, which wasn't normal for the young champion. "Something came up!" she finally said. _Should I tell her?_ Kotone thought to herself.

Mei could easily tell that Kotone was hiding something.

"Hue can you go over there with Kyohei or N for a few minutes?" Mei asked Hue. The spikey-haired bluenette wanted to ask questions, but Mei seemed more serious than usual so he decided to let it go. _For now_. Hue walked away to see the Magikarp Kyohei was checking out since N was nowhere in sight.

Mei gave her cousin an I-know-you're-hiding-something-look. Kotone laughed nervously.

"Ko-Kotone!" a voice croaked out. Kotone turned to see her other Unovan cousin running towards her. Almost tripping in the beautiful white and baby blue Reshiram Kimono Kotones mother had made her.

"Touko I uh" Kotone was at a loss for words. She knew that Mei and Touko have had absolutely no contact with each other for the past four and a half years, so she had no idea how this would play out.

"Mei?" Touko was surprised to see her sister.

"Touko?!" Mei seemed a bit angry. Was Touko seriously in Johto for the past four years?

"Mei, I know you're probably mad at me, but now's really not the time to talk about this." Touko already had a ton on her plate; she could deal with her sister later.

"What do you mean now's not the time? So when is?! You have so much explaining to do!"

"I know I know, but I" she looked at Kotone who was merely silently watching the intense confrontation "It's my daughter, she ran off and I can't find her…" She trailed off. Mei raised a single brow, and complete shock took over her once angry expression.

"Daughter? What the hell?!" Mei couldn't believe everything she was hearing. All this information was thrown at her so quickly she couldn't even comprehend it. "You're my sister so obviously I'll help you, but after we find her you're telling me everything." Mei was letting it go for now, but she was prepared to interrogate Touko very soon.

"Of course." Touko looked guilty, she knew staying away from home for so long wasn't the best idea, but after two years had passed she felt as though she couldn't just go back.

"What does she look like, and what's her name?"

"Her name is Natsume, and she has long tea green hair in two pigtails, and she's wearing a pink floral Kimono. She should have a Skitty with her!"

"Did you say tea green?" She looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes. Questions later dammit we gotta go now!" Touko wasn't in the mood to explain things now; she just needed to find Natsume. How could she have been so careless to turn her back on the toddler for just a few minutes?

"I'm gonna go ask Silver and Hibiki to help out!" Kotone shouted as she power-walked off. She too was wearing a kimono, making it quite difficult to run; though unlike Touko hers was decorated with the majestic Ho-oh.

Everyone split up to go looking for the little greenette and Skitty. The toddler was smart for a four year old; only Arceus knows where she ran off to.

On the other side of Ecruteak was N, looking around at the various stalls with his companion, Zoroark. N sighs, many of the various things here reminded him of Touko. The young cerulean-eyed brunette whom he fell for. I wonder how she's doing.

He looked to his left and saw a little girl playing with a Skitty. The toddler looked much too young to be on her own, and to N's surprise had tea green hair, just like his. He smiled at this. "Hey Zoroark we should probably go see what that child is up to."

'Kind of strange for a toddler to be off on her own.'

"Maybe she's lost!" The toddler did seem to be looking for someone.

"Hello there, are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I lost my mommy cause skitty chased the butterfree!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want us to help you find her?"

"Yes please!" She seemed ready to burst into tears when moments ago she seemed just fine.

"Let's go this way!" N guided the toddler towards where Mei and Hue were. They could help find her mother.

"So, what's your name?"

"Natsume."

"Nice to meet you Natsume, I'm N and this is Zoroark!"

"Hi Zoroark!" She seemed a bit nervous about the intimidating Pokémon she'd never seen before.

"We're from the Unova region, we came for vacation." N tried to make small talk with the child; it was probably nerve racking to walk with a stranger, especially a tall awkward one like N.

An half an hour later

"NATSUME!" N and Natsume turned around to see a small brunette jogging towards them and an irritated redhead.

"Kotone! Silvy!" Natsume ran to her and hugged the brunette. Then Silver picked her up.

"You little brat! You know better than to run off!" Silver scolded, with hints of affection in his voice. He had a soft spot for the toddler but was irritated that for the past half an hour they had been running around looking for her.

"Thank you sir for finding my cousins daughter." Kotone said graciously. "If you may, could you come with us? I'm sure my cousin would appreciate to meet the man who found her daughter!" Kotone also had ulterior motives, Silver sensed this. _Wait till she sees this, a man with green hair like Natsumes!_ Kotone giggled inwardly.

"Sure thing." N said politely. It couldn't hurt to meet the girl's mother; also it'd probably be interesting to meet someone who more than likely had green hair like N's. Or so he thought.

"There she is." Kotone said. N froze in his tracks and looked carefully. Though her back was turned, N could clearly see that the woman standing feet away from them was indeed Touko.

"Are you okay sir?" N nodded at Kotone. And felt his palms get sweaty. Was there a chance that this was his daughter? He gulped. It only made sense now why Touko left to find him four years ago. She was pregnant, _after that night_. Why wouldn't she feel the need to find him?

"Touko we found Natsume, and this is the man that found her!" Kotone said, slightly amused. She found it funny to see another person in Johto with green hair like Natsumes. It wasn't at all common in Johto or the neighboring region Kanto.

Touko turned quickly and got her daughter from Silver, and didn't even turn to see the man who had found her. She hugged Natsume tightly. "You really gotta stop running off like that Natsume." She told her.

"Sorry mommy." Natsume said sheepishly. She set her down on the floor to turn and thank the man; she focused her attention to N who was blushing furiously. He also appeared very nervous.

"N?" Touko felt the weight of the world crashing down on her. What was he doing here in Johto?

A/N

My first Fanfic! yay

Im a huge Ferriswheelshipper and soulsilvershipper ;w;

i don't know how i feel about this story so far,so i do plan on revising this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Whoops, there were tons of mistakes in the first chapter lol. That's what happens when you write a fanfic at 3 am half-asleep! I'll make sure not to do that again! I don't know why I put Kotone as Touko's sister by accident; I guess you could say they're just that close! I fixed it though phew! **

**Thank you Cresseliaprincess for the review! I'm glad you like it! :D **

**I didn't think anyone would like it at all so this is some cool beans!**

**I absolutely do not own Pokémon!**

**On to chapter 2!**

"T-Touko, what are you doing here in Johto?" N stammered. _I was just gonna ask you the same thing _Touko thought to herself.

"I…" She turned to Kotone and Silver, "Could you two watch Natsume for a bit? I'll meet you guys outside the Dance Theater before the Kimono girls perform, and tell Mei, if you see her, that I'll explain everything to her later, don't tell her anything." She said in a low voice. If Mei was gonna find out all the drama, it might as well be from Touko.

"Of course Touko! Come on Natsume-chan." Silver and Kotone walked off with Natsume and Kotone smiled knowingly, she had no doubts in her mind that this was the father of Natsume.

"Touko" N started.

"Follow me." She said simply. She wanted to talk privately in case things got intense.

They walked in silence, though it was a comfortable silence both couldn't help but have a million things running through their minds. What would they tell each other after so long?

"What is this place?" N asked Touko.

"The Bell Tower, nobody should be at the top at this time." It was her favorite spot in Johto.

Once they made it to the top Touko sat at a nearby bench and patted the seat beside her. N sat cautiously and observed the petite brunette. He expected her to lash out at him, but she remained calm. She was curvier, and more voluptuous. She certainly had changed; maybe that's what happens when you have kids? Her cerulean eyes still had that sparkle in them he remembered.

"Touko. I'm so sorry, I had no idea-" N started, but Touko quickly cut him off.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Touko was watching the sunset; she didn't want to look at N.

"I shouldn't have left you like I did."

"That was years ago N…"

"Either way it's not acceptable." N said with such sorrow. He truly felt bad, especially after meeting Natsume. "And about Natsume-"

"She is your daughter, and it's not like you could've known." Touko interrupted. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Do you want me around?"

"I don't know to be honest. But I gotta do what's best for Natsume, and growing up without a father isn't ideal." N nodded in agreement.

"Is there still a possibility for us to be together?" N asked nervously. Upon seeing her for the first time in years, that question was tormenting his mind.

"That's something I have to think about, but the main focus is Natsume. She should get to know her own father. So tomorrow we'll all go out, and you'll get to know her."

"Fair enough." N sighed. Deep down he just wanted to embrace Touko, cry and beg for her to be his, but he made a stupid choice. He left, without any signs of ever coming back, but he did have intentions on returning. But then she left, to find him and never came back, he was lucky enough to have found her unexpectedly. "So, you know Mei?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh. Have you seen her in the last four years?"

Touko looked him in the eyes and shook her head 'no'. Her expression was heartbreaking. "Your mother?" Touko shook her head 'no' again. She looked so guilty; Touko knew what a bad idea it was to stay in Johto without calling home even once.

"Let's go. I have lots to tell Mei." She sighed. "Maybe this week would be a good time to go back to Unova." She sounded unsure. She grew rather fond of Johto, but Unova was where she belonged, it was her home. Besides, she hadn't seen Bel nor Cheren in four years either.

"That would be a great." Hearing Touko say she wanted to return to Unova gave N some hope, maybe there they could rekindle their love, and start off fresh. They could get a place together, and have a normal family life. Not that N knew what a normal family was like, having been raised by Ghetsis.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Kotone asked with a cheeky smile.

"It was fine." Touko replied.

"Fine? That's it? No romantic confessions? Or or-"

"Kotone!"

"Sorry…" Kotone said with a grin and a giggle.

Touko was staring at N. He was sitting with Hue Silver and Kyohei at another table while Kotone Natsume Mei and Touko sat at their own.

"Are you okay Touko?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy!" she said sarcastically.

"You still gotta explain to me everything!" Mei said, she sounded irritated.

"Fine." Touko explained everything, what happened between her and N on her journey in Unova, that she loved him, he loved her, how he left, how she left, what she did when she found out about her pregnancy and everything in between. "I wanted to return to Unova but Natsume was much too small to be traveling to another region so I stayed, but then I got too comfy to leave. And that's pretty much it." Touko finished.

"Kotone! Why didn't you tell us anything?" Mei asked now pulling her attention to the small champion.

"It was not my place to butt-in! But hey why does it matter you're all together now! Everything should be fine right?"

Touko glanced at Natsume; she certainly was the cutest child in all of Johto. Her tea green hair was soft and silky, unlike N's which was rough and messy. She had Touko's cerulean eyes, and N's ability to communicate with Pokémon. Right now the child was preoccupied with talking to her Skitty.

"I wonder how it'll affect Natsume." Touko sighed.

"She'll be fine! I'm sure she'll be happy to know she has a dad!" Kotone was always optimistic, even at the worst of times.

Once the show was over everyone headed outside.

"C'mon Silvy, ready to go home?" Kotone chirped at her beloved redhead while clinging to his arm.

"Yeah." He said emotionless.

"Bye everybody! It was awesome seeing you Mei! Don't be a stranger; we gotta hang out before you head back to Unova!" Kotone shouted to her cousin as her and Silver descended into the sky on Ho-oh.

"Of course!" Mei shouted back. Mei couldn't help but gawk at the legendary bird.

"Where are you guys staying at?" Touko asked.

"We rented a beach house in Olvine, we should start heading there." Hue answered.

"Come with us Touko! You can stay in N's room!" Mei suggested. N and Touko glanced at each other then turned away blushing.

"I-I don't know." She looked at N who was holding Natsume whom fell asleep in his arms during the performance. "I guess that'd be fine since she'd throw a fit if we had to go home without N, she already seems attached." The little greenette snored softly. Touko couldn't help but giggle.

"Are we gonna fly there?" Touko then asked.

"Yeah, that's how we got here! I'll ride on Latias, Hue and Kyohei should ride on your Zekrom, N. And Touko N and Natsume on Reshiram!" Mei said to all of them. The mischievous brunette had plans for N and Touko. She was gonna make it her job to get them all lovey dovey in the next 6 days.

If it wasn't for the fact that Touko had a child, Mei would've forced Touko to go back to Unova the second she saw her. Their mother had to move to Aspertia to live with their happy-go-lucky aunt so she wouldn't get depressed. If Touko would've returned home at least once a year then their mom wouldn't have to be so worried all the time.

The second they got back to Olvine N crashed out, with Natsume sleeping soundly on his chest. It was such a precious sight. Touko couldn't help but watch and smile.

She wanted to be mad at him, she never wanted to see him again after so long, but seeing N with Natsume warmed her heart, she couldn't help but want him in their lives. Touko, having grown up without a father and knowing the struggle, didn't want that for her own daughter. She decided to try to make it work for the sake of their child. It would be hard but worthwhile.

* * *

"Breakfaaaaaast!" Mei sang! Everyone sat at the table, with Natsume on N's lap since there weren't enough chairs. The little greenette yawned cutely.

"So, Touko…" Mei started, with Touko eyeing her suspiciously. "You're coming back to Unova right?"

Though the night before she had told N she was, she was still feeling conflicted about it.

"I don't know to be honest…" She said sadly. And N gave her a surprised look. While Natsume, oblivious to whatever was happening, happily ate her pancakes.

**A/N **

**Probably a little more corny than originally intended, but hey that's chapter 2 I guess! Next chapter shall have some *le gasp* slight drama, and cutesy Touko N Natsume family stuff ;w; **

**I will add Pokémon battles too!**

**&some sequelshipping! Yay! **

**Maybe some soulsilvershipping! Can't forget da precious babies that's my OTP**

**Also, I do plan on revising this later. **


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face everyone, especially with Natsume." Touko looked down, unable to look her sister in the eye.

"B-but, what about mom? Don't you think she wants to see you? And what about all of Unova? You're the 'missing hero' or whatever." Mei said, obviously a little irritated. "What about the champion seat, don't you wanna eventually reclaim it?" Touko looked surprised; the champion seat was the last thing on her mind.

"If I ever want to be champion again I should at least wait till Natsume starts school, but honestly I haven't even considered that. Is Alder still the champion?"

"No, he retired and Iris took the position. I was able to beat her but I didn't really want the title." Mei was just as good a trainer as her older sister.

"I thought you said last night that you would return to Unova this week." N spoke up.

"…" Touko didn't speak; she was never a hundred percent sure about anything really. Everyone expected her to return.

"Hey guys! Good morning-did something happen?" Kotone and Silver walked into the beach house oblivious to the tension.

"We're just talking about Touko and Natsume going to Unova this week." Mei said sighing.

"Oh, you know I'd love to go there! I haven't been there since I was a child! If you go Touko I'd be glad to tag along!" Kotone smiled sweetly. She was always the one to convince people to do things with her charm.

"Okay fine fine! So when are we leaving?" Touko said passively.

"We should leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." N suggested.

"Why wait lets go right now! Its early morning we got nothing better to do!" Kotone was very eager to get going since it's been so long since she's been there.

"Ughhnhnn." Touko groaned. Touko always tended to act like a teenager at times; you would never have guessed that she was a 24 year old mother.

A pale spikey haired dark-bluenette entered the kitchen yawning. "Kyohei is still sleeping…"

"Wake him up Hue and pack up we're leaving today!" Mei nagged.

"O-okay! Geeze!" He left the room.

"Well since me and Silver are going too-" Kotone started. "We're what?" Silver interrupted. "We better go get our stuff together; we'll be back in an hour!" Kotone ignored Silvers protests then grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

* * *

About an hour later:

"Okay who's ready to go?" Mei asked.

"I think we're good to go, we just have to wait for your cousin." Hue answered.

In the distance a Lugia could be seen whom belonged to no other than Kotone. The legendary landed gracefully letting Kotone and Silver get off. Kotone recalled her beloved legendary.

"Hey guys! Who's ready to fly? We're taking an airplane right?" Kotone asked.

"Yeah, I already looked up flight times we have to be at the airport in under a half an hour. So let's get going! Where are N, Touko, and Natsume?" Mei was a little worried that Touko wasn't going to come back when she said she needed to go grab her things, but she stood corrected when she saw Touko and Natsume packed up and ready to go. N too was ready to go.

"Okay let's get going before I change my mind." Touko said jokingly. Mei smiled, she was happy to see her sister ready to return home.

* * *

The flight was long and boring, but their Pokémon deserved a break from all the flying they've been doing. They landed in Mistraliton City, the only airport in Unova.

Touko exited the plane, Natsumes hand in her own. She had to take a deep breath before stepping down the staircase leading off the plane.

"Don't worry Touko!" Kotone said reassuringly. Touko nodded and smiled lightly.

"Is that you Touko?" The group turned to the source of the voice.

"Skyla! Hey! It's been forever hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe how much you've grown! You look so much older. Wow! And who's this?" Skyla gestured to the little greenette hiding behind her mother.

"That's my daughter Natsume! We gotta catch up sometime, but I really have to go see my mother right now."

"I understand, just don't forget to call me sometime!" and with that Skyla walked away. Touko and Skyla weren't close friends, but the nosey gym leader always liked to talk to Touko about anything and everything.

"Ready?" Mei asked her sister.

"Yeah, lead the way! I don't quite remember where Aspertia City is."

"I'm glad you decided to come." N told Touko with a boyish smile that made her heart flutter. All she could do was smile and nod thoughtfully.

**A/N: I finally updated after a billion years yay**

**Everything is kinda moving fast cause I wanna get to a certain part I have planned out in my mind already lol**

**I wasn't going to continue this story because I didn't really like it so far, but I got inspired today so yeah ;w; **

**I don't own Pokémon and hopefully I'll get around to fixing up some mistakes later on :3 **


End file.
